The present invention relates to an adjustable leg assembly and more particularly to an adjustable leg assembly utilizing a resilient spacer member to guide relative sliding movement while preventing direct contact between a channel member and a telescoping member.
As is known in the art, tables, shelves, frames and other leg supported equipment are commonly provided with adjustable leg assemblies and, in most instances, the assemblies utilized with such equipment are capable of a variety of adjustments so as to make the equipment as a whole more functional. It is well known, however, that difficulties in guiding relative sliding movement between the members that make up the assemblies while at the same time preventing direct contact between the members to avoid marring their surface finishes may tend to reduce the desirability of the equipment. It is equally well-known that difficulties encountered in locking the members that make up the assemblies into selected positions of adjustment and later releasing the members for further adjustment may also tend to reduce the desirability of the equipment. In many instances, especially where the equipment is relatively large or heavy, the limitations on relative sliding movement, adjustability and locking heretofore known in the art may actually present greater problems than warranted based upon the expected benefits to be derived from use of an adjustable leg assembly.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,531,778; 2,639,789; 3,478,993; and 3,724,885. These references all reveal constructions in which rigid locking members are utilized in combination with the members or locking is achieved utilizing eccentricity and rotatability. The present invention represents an improvement upon such prior art constructions by providing a unique resilient spacer member capable of performing multiple functions.